


Everybody Falls in Love

by apple_pi



Series: Everybody Falls in Love [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Meme, Multi, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of ficlets written in response to prompts given by my flist. Because I am a <i>big fat mushy romantic</i>, and as far as I'm concerned, Everybody Falls in Love, all the time, the end. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Team Falls in Love (with each other)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found the big living quarters halfway through the middle of their fifth year on Atlantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mecurtain, with joy.

They found the big living quarters halfway through the middle of their fifth year on Atlantis. They weren't terribly remote, but they were in a tower that had been relegated to low priority (no big energy signatures, nothing exciting). And it wasn't just John's team that moved - everyone moved, because Zelenka pointed out that, pretty as the city was, all lit up at night, maybe it was a little stupid to be wasting valuable ZPM energy on lighting up and maintaining environmental controls on six separate arms of a city the size of Manhattan. (The way he said it made John think maybe he and Rodney had been hanging around each other for too long; when he heard Rodney call someone a dirty name in Czech, he was sure of it.)

So: big new quarters discovered? Check. Need to conserve power? Check.

Everyone moved over to the southwest tower (a name which had stuck from Lantea, even though the tower wasn't facing southwest anymore, as Rodney pointed out acidically) over a period of about two weeks.

SGA-1 moved into a big suite of rooms. Everyone did, because that's how the quarters were laid out, and although John was leery of sharing space with, for instance, Rodney - or Teyla, or Ronon - he was completely creeped out by the thought of sharing it with anyone _else_. There were five rooms plus one bathroom, arranged around a central living space. Teyla took two adjoining rooms for herself and Torran (shame about Kanaan, but the Athosians needed him more than Atlantis, and the thing between him and Teyla had been okay while it lasted, but - oh well), and Rodney, Ronon and John each chose rooms according to whim or taste or whatever.

It was "whatever" for John, he didn't care that much about stuff like quarters, really. Sharing the bathroom was okay - like barracks life again. He figured he would just avoid the common area - his new room was twice as big as the old one anyway - but it didn't turn out that way. It did turn out, though, that living with his team would do what working and playing and hanging out with them for five years hadn't done.

He fell in love.

It was stupid, it was unexpected, it was ridiculous. He was _forty years old_, for Chrissakes. It didn't matter. The line between "friend" and "coworker" had been blurred for years, with all three of his teammates, but now it vanished entirely. He knew he was doomed when he stopped flinching at Teyla's goodnight hug. When he found himself sitting on the sofa at 3 a.m., rocking Torran back to sleep. When he didn't even blink to see Ronon giving Rodney a neckrub while all of them watched DVDs of _30 Rock_.

When Ronon kissed him, first: a soft kiss, bristly beard and soft lips, Ronon's dark eyes looking into his and then closing; Ronon's big, deft hand on his neck.

When Teyla kissed him, a moment later: smiling, standing on her toes, one hand firm on his arm as she pressed against him and slipped her tongue into his mouth for one laughing, intense instant.

When Rodney kissed him, finally: nervous and gentle, no words on his lips for once, just this first, barely there brush of lips, and then another kiss, and another, and another.

When he kissed them each - all - back.


	2. SGA OT4 sidebar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Ch. 1: _Everyone moved over to the southwest tower (a name which had stuck from Lantea, even though the tower wasn't facing southwest anymore, as Rodney pointed out acidically)_
> 
> made me want to write this. Hope you enjoy it!

"It's _not the southwest tower_," Rodney said for the eighteenth time since the meeting had begun.

John stopped talking and turned his head to glare at Rodney. "Would you let it go?" he hissed.

"It's _not!_ It's driving me nuts! We're not on the the planet where we named it the Southwest Tower, and it's not pointing southwest on this planet, and that's if you buy into our decision that magnetic north is even magnetic north, because it's just an arbitrary designation based on measurements from an entirely different solar system and magnetosphere," Rodney spat.

Mr. Woolsey, who had started to sit forward and been restrained by Teyla's gentle hand on his arm, settled into his chair and watched.

"Well, what do you want to call it?" Ronon asked from his slouch. (He appeared to have been taking lessons from Sheppard.)

"_I_ don't know!" Rodney said throwing his hands into the air. "Just not the southwest tower, for the love of god."

"We could name it after someone," Zelenka said.

Rodney narrowed his eyes at Zelenka. "Whatever. Fine."

"The Rodney McKay Tower," John suggested, swiveling back and forth and smirking.

"Oh, ha ha," Rodney snapped. "That's not actually a bad idea. God knows I deserve some recognition, not that I'll ever get it -"

Ronon smirked. "The Rodney McKay Memorial Tower."

Rodney glared at him as John snickered, Teyla bit her lip and smiled, Radek choked back a laugh, and Woolsey looked confused.

"All right, people," Woolsey said hesitantly. "Back to the order of the day..."


	3. Rodney & Teyla Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney and Teyla became teammates, then friends, then close friends. She saved his life a few times, he saved her life a few times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mklutz, with glee.

The first time Rodney met Teyla, he stared at her breasts.

Well, seriously: who _wouldn't_ stare at her breasts, they were gorgeous. Unfortunately, Teyla noticed. Possibly everyone in the gateroom noticed, since he stared at her breasts, tripped over an open laptop case, nearly face-planted into a console, scrambled back to an upright position, turned bright red, and stammered when Sheppard introduced him a second later. Sheppard - that bastard - smirked. Teyla did not smirk, but she did give him a cool once over, as clear a dismissal as he had ever received. (And that was saying something.)

Not long after that, Teyla demonstrated that she was totally kick-ass, and not long after that, she demonstrated that she was smart and socially skilled as well. Rodney didn't stare at her breasts anymore (at least, not openly), and she seemed to forgive him.

Rodney and Teyla became teammates, then friends, then close friends. She saved his life a few times, he saved her life a few times. They (with Sheppard and Ford, then Sheppard and Ronon) hung out and watched movies. She taught him how to take a punch, how to roll when he was knocked down (he was always being knocked down). He taught her how to use the computers, how to program an iPod, how to use contractions (okay, they were still working on that one).

He delivered her baby.

Wait, no:

He _caught_ her baby. Barely.

It was... gross. Seriously, it was messy and there was blood, and slime, and things... leaking everywhere, and - ugh. Rodney was not cut out for that. But he didn't hyperventilate (much), and he didn't pass out (at all! he was proud) and he wrapped the baby up in his jacket and then - and then!

Teyla named the damn kid after _Sheppard!_

Well, fine, whatever. Considering that the odds that Sheppard would reproduce (what with the whole action-hero thing, and the whole making-like-bunnies-with-Ronon thing) were pretty low, Rodney could be forebearing. Teyla was just being nice, because John was going to totally let his (fabulous, damn him) genetic potential go to waste, so Teyla figured he needed _something_, obviously.

Then Kanaan left, and Teyla and Torran stayed on Atlantis. And it was Rodney who added a quiet little motor to the Athosian cradle thingy, so Teyla didn't have to swing it by hand unless she just wanted to. Rodney was the one who gave Teyla a baby monitor, too, and it was Rodney who browbeat Thompson, the supply guy on the Daedalus, into bringing Teyla a breast pump, and also a small refrigerator for her quarters, and a bigger bed because she wanted to co-sleep but her bed was too small before.

And it was Rodney who said quietly (one night, sitting in Teyla's quarters, holding her sleeping kid), "I think maybe I'm kind of in love with you. Um."

He glanced at her. She was sitting curled up in her favorite chair, holding a tea cup, and her mouth was open a little as she stared at him.

"Sorry," he said, looking blindly down at Torran. "I mean, you don't have to - it's okay. I just. Sorry." He looked at her again. "It just slipped out. I've been - I didn't mean to say it. Out loud."

She closed her mouth. "Rodney," she said softly.

He stood up - he was getting good at standing while holding Torran, the baby didn't even stir - and carried Torran into Teyla's room. The baby was all wrapped up like a little burrito, and when Rodney lay him in his cradle and set it swinging, Torran's face scrunched up for a second, but he didn't open his eyes, and a moment later he was still again.

"I'll leave," Rodney said, coming back into the living space.

Teyla was standing, waiting for him. "Wait," she said.

"No, no," he said, sidling past her, toward the door. "Can you just -" He looked at her, imploring - "Forget I said that? I really. I didn't. I mean." He stopped and shrugged helplessly. She moved to stand between him and the door, and she was standing very close, and he felt like an idiot. Not his favorite feeling, _seriously_. "I need to -" He pointed at the door. "Go."

"Rodney," she said again. Her voice was scared, and soft, and that made him look into her face.

"Yes?"

"Don't go," she said. And then she lifted onto her toes and kissed his mouth, and he kissed her back, and - wow. It was like, it was like - he didn't _know_ what, and before he knew it she had her arms around him and he was cupping her face and kissing her mouth, her cheeks, her chin, her cheek again, her ear.

She laughed and pushed her face into his shoulder, holding on tight, and he wrapped his arms around her and said "Okay - I. God. Good." He bent his head and kissed her ear again, then the top of her head. "Oh _wow_," he said, "this is so good," and he meant it with all his heart.

*

A week later, after a lot more kissing, and some other stuff that was so amazing Rodney wasn't sure his head was still connected to his _body_, and Ronon glaring at him murderously for two days, and John looking really uncomfortable and saying "Oh Christ, just - don't talk to me about it, okay? I suck at that stuff," and Ronon finally subsiding into mumbled resignation with only the occasional squinting scowl at Rodney (with accompanying rumbled threat to Rodney's safety should Teyla express even minor dissatisfaction with Rodney), and some other stuff happening - after all that, Rodney was sitting in Teyla's quarters, again, holding Torran.

This time Torran was awake, and turning his head back and forth, face scrunching up a little. "He's hungry," Rodney said, and stood up to hand him over to Teyla. She had him tucked into her arms and chowing down in a minute, maybe less - she'd gotten good at this stuff - and Rodney flopped back onto the sofa. He just sat there for a minute, watching Torran breastfeed - it was hilarious, his little eyes actually _rolled back in his head_ with ecstasy, and Rodney could totally relate - and feeling sleepy and contented and like maybe he'd open his laptop again and work on those stupid personnel reviews in a minute.

Teyla looked up and caught him watching them. She smiled mischievously.

Rodney turned red - he could feel his face heat up - and sputtered "What? What? I was just zoned out, I wasn't - I mean. Um." She was laughing at him. "What?" He started smiling. He couldn't help it!

"You may look, now," she said, and he turned even redder, and choked, and finally lay his head back against the couch and laughed.


	4. John & Rodney Fall in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cindyjade, with gropings.

"But I thought," Sheppard said, and for just a second, Rodney saw confusion on his face, and hurt, and then his expression slammed closed. "Never mind," John said. He took a step back.

Rodney's mouth was a little warm where Sheppard had kissed him. He hadn't meant to react the way he had - Sheppard had taken him by surprise. "Wait," Rodney said.

"No, seriously," Sheppard said - he sounded angry, and he was scowling at Rodney, or rather, at the railing over Rodney's shoulder - "_never mind_." He turned on his heel.

Rodney almost let him go - Sheppard could move fast - but in about a millisecond he processed a few things:

1\. Sheppard's face was hot red.  
2\. The hair on the back of Rodney's neck was standing on end - he felt electrified.  
3\. The kiss had been good.

Rodney's hand shot out and caught at Sheppard's jacket sleeve. Sheppard tried to jerk his arm away, face resolutely turned to the door, but Rodney clutched the leather; it was stiff in his grip.

"Come here," Rodney said.

Sheppard stopped moving. "I don't think so," he said. He sounded dangerous - voice calm and hard - but now his ears were red, too.

"No, you just don't _think_," Rodney said. He pulled, and Sheppard dug in his heels. Rodney huffed - quietly - and stepped in. "I just wasn't expecting - that," Rodney said. "Okay? I didn't mean it."

Sheppard shot a narrow look at him, sidewise. "Forget it, okay?" he said. It wasn't much of a request. Sort of a command, actually, and one Rodney had no intention of following.

"I don't think so," Rodney said in his turn, and - keeping his hand tight on Sheppard's sleeve - Rodney stepped in front of him again and looked at him. Rodney wanted to say something - he had questions, oh _boy_, did he have questions - but one look at the mulish expression on Sheppard's face made him close his mouth again. Rodney swallowed, once, then spoke. "Just - shut up for a minute, okay?" he said (unnecessarily), and he closed his eyes.

And opened them again and looked at Sheppard's mouth, then up at his eyes, then Rodney closed his eyes and leaned in and kissed Sheppard: awkward and tentative and just - Sheppard's lips were stiff and unyielding; Rodney didn't stop. He kept his eyes closed and pressed his mouth to Sheppard's gently, again and again. Sheppard's mouth softened - his lips were _so soft_ \- and he sighed, and then he parted his lips, and oh man, that was better. Rodney was still clutching his sleeve, and now his other hand found its way to the back of Sheppard's head, buried in his thick, soft hair, and Sheppard's hands were on Rodney's shoulders, somehow, and oh, wow, that was a tongue - and - there were - oh - _tongues_, and teeth, and lips, and - _oh_.

They stopped to breathe and if the hair on Rodney's neck had been standing up, before - well, now the hair all over his _body_ was on end, alert and vibrating and excited and gleeful.

"Wow," Rodney said.

Sheppard rolled his eyes and sort of - huffed out a breath. He let his forehead fall onto Rodney's shoulder and Rodney could feel his sigh, warm through the cloth of his shirt. "Yeah," Sheppard said. "Okay."

He lifted his head a minute later and they kissed some more - it was _so good_, Rodney was really glad he'd grabbed Sheppard's arm. When they stopped, Sheppard was looking at him.

"What?" Rodney said. "You just - you took me by surprise with that first one."

Sheppard slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Rodney yelped. (But he didn't let go of Sheppard.)

"You didn't have to laugh," Sheppard said.

Rodney looked at Sheppard's messy hair, his faintly sardonic expression, his soft, red, wet mouth.

"Sorry," Rodney said sincerely.


	5. Billy & Dom Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Dom noticed about Billy was that he smelled funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nora1980, with snuggles.

The first thing Dom noticed about Billy was that he smelled funny.

Billy told him later that it was "a very particular aroma which occurs when you take a nice Scottish lad, put him on a jet for forty-seven hours, give him quite a lot of champagne, and add nineteen or twenty airplane meals." Billy tilted his head, looking into the distance thoughtfully. "There's probably also some Elf spit mixed in there," he said. "Orlando drools when he sleeps on your shoulder."

After that, Dom noticed a lot of things about Billy. He noticed that he liked to make people laugh - nearly as much as Dom did himself. Dom noticed that Billy had a really delicious mouth that curled up at the corners when he smiled - and he smiled a lot. He noticed that Billy was the grand champion of the world when it came to looking ingenuous and innocent while actually stirring up loads of trouble. He noticed that Billy had eyes that were the same color as the green, green fields around the city.

Dom noticed, after a while, that he - Dom - appeared to be falling in love with Billy.

It was a little scary, at first. But about ten seconds after he noticed it, he blurted it out. Billy looked gob-smacked for a second: his eyes got round and his mouth formed an "o." Then he smiled and grabbed Dom by the ears and kissed him.

"That's good, then?" Billy said, and Dom nodded. "Right," said Billy. He looked around to see if anyone had seen the kiss. "Let's go get changed out of these bloody costumes and go back to mine."

"Really?" Dom asked. His wig itched, and his short trousers felt vaguely constricting, suddenly. He grinned at Billy.

"Aye," Billy said. "This'll be fun." His smile was wicked and gleeful and eager, and Dom's heart turned over as he sprinted for the trailer ahead of Billy.

Dom noticed - much later - that Billy snored.

Dom didn't mind.


End file.
